


Ordinary Day

by Blosom2063



Series: Group Capture [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: It started out as an ordinary day for these six when it takes a dark turn
Series: Group Capture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024563





	Ordinary Day

Rhion awoke with a small yawn in her bedroom. She looked out the window to see cloudy skies as far as the eye could see, threatening to bring snow. She began to get up before being grabbed around the waist.

Jaci had snuck into her bed last night and was sleeping in a small ball, holding onto the older girl. She managed a small smile, glad to see her sleeping so peacefully for once and gently picked her up, not having the heart to wake her. She put the smaller girl on her back, arms around her neck before taking her downstairs.

Rhyo was in the kitchen making breakfast with Ain as his assistant. She had gotten together dry ingredients for pancakes as he had gotten the wet ones together. She glanced up hearing Rhion and waved.

“Morning,” She said softly.  
“Morning Ain, Rhyo,” She replied coming in. Rhyo glanced over and cracked a small smile.

“I see you have a monkey on your back. Coffee?” Rhion nodded, grabbing some coffee into her favorite blue cup. She added sugar and milk before hearing Jaci stir.

“I’m not a monkey,” She mumbled quietly, opening her mismatched eyes. She yawned and got off Rhion, rubbing them quietly. “Morning.” She waddled over to the kettle and got herself some Earl Grey Tea, adding sugar and milk like Rhion did to her coffee. Rhyo let out a small chuckle putting batter on the pan.

“If anyone’s the monkey it’s Dimmy,” Ain said softly, adjusting the bandage over her blind right eye. She sipped her hot coco quietly as Rhyo chuckled more.

“I'm what now?!” Dimmy shouted from the stairs, having their mask on the side of their face. Xen was carrying them, similarly to how Jaci was on Rhion’s back.  
“A monkey, you’re always clinging to either Xen or me,” Rhion said handing Xen coffee and Dimmy tea.

“Guilty!” They took a big sip of tea, ignoring how hot it was. Xen laughed before dropping them on the couch making them yelp.  
“So what’s the plan for today?” He asked while sipping his coffee. 

“I was going to go to the mall to get clothes for Jaci, Rhyo and Ain,” Rhion said smiling.  
“I’m coming too,” Rhyo said. “Xen you want to tag along for books?” He let out a soft laugh.

“You know me too well,” He said nodding. “You three behave while we’re gone. Got it?” Jaci nodded softly, smiling.  
“We’ll keep Dimmy in check,” Ain said.

“HEY!”

The three were at the mall, looking around the bookstore when Rhion got a text from Jaci. She looked down and turned pale as a ghost. 

“Please come home.” She quickly texted her response glancing for the boys  
“What happened?” She waited about five minutes before running for the boys.

“Xen! Rhyo! Home now,” She said quickly, panting as she spoke.  
“What’s going on?” Xen asked before she showed him the text. Rhyo gulped nodding. 

“Xen go buy your books, we’ll meet you in the car.”

The three rushed back home, snow beginning to fall onto the ground. Xen parked the car before getting his dark blade out. Rhion summoned her two short swords. Rhyo nodded summoning a small flame.

“Remember, don’t shout for them. Walk in quietly and search,” Xen instructed quietly. Rhyo nodded before opening the door slowly. 

The house was silent, lights off but things looked in their place. Rhion stepped in before quietly gesturing to the boys she would go upstairs. Rhyo nodded pointing to the basement. Xen nodded and began searching the main level as she climbed the stairs silently.

She turned pale as she searched each room, not seeing anyone till she came to her own room. She took a deep breath and peeked in before seeing everything in its place. She was about to leave when she heard a whimper from her closet.

Slowly, she came over to the closet and threw it open. She didn’t get a chance to register who was inside before being slammed against the wall by a strong grip around her throat.

She gasped, kicking and squirming for air before looking up at her attacker and froze. A male stood above her with dark skin, amber eyes piercing into her green ones and dark red hair slicked back. He towered over her smirking down at her.

“Hello Rhion, nice to see you again,” He said in a deep yet calm voice. She tugged at his hands trying to pull them away and let her breath, yet his grip refused to release. She went limp before hearing a muffled scream. Looking past him, she saw Jaci gagged, bound in rope and held up by her old captor, Artemis. Her vision became blurry and she blacked out, hearing Garlen’s all too familiar laughter.

“Sweet dreams little water lily.”


End file.
